The subject matter disclosed herein relates to maintaining a connection between a power supply bank and a utility grid.
Power supply banks are used to supply power to various electrical systems or provide auxiliary or emergency power (e.g., uninterruptible power supply) to a utility grid during losses in power through a power converter. Power supply banks may include a variety of various power supply systems, such as battery energy storage systems. Under certain conditions, the utility grid experiences power fluctuations (e.g., blackouts and brownouts) that may include various electrical faults. In certain situations, power supply banks may be susceptible to interference with operation and electrical connections due to the power fluctuations of the utility grid.